Kazuma Kenzaki (Prime Reality)
} Kamen Rider Blade |-|2 = } Another Blade }} 1= |-| 2= is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become . He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. He returns in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Another Story, in which he transforms into , an Another Rider derived from his Kamen Rider Blade powers. History Powers & Abilities Forms Forms As Blade, Kenzaki harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Common Blanks to seal the Undead. Having a strong fusion ratio with the Undeads of the Spade category, Kenzaki is able to bring forth each Undeads' true powers, to the point of managing to fuse with all thirteen simultaneously as Blade King Form. In the final episode of Kamen Rider Blade, Kenzaki mutated into a Joker Undead to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Hajime. This form was never shown in the series. Rider Statistics *'Height': 201cm *'Weight': 101kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 2.8t *'Kicking Power': 4.8t *'Maximum Jump Height': 33m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.7 seconds is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Despite this form's initial stats being lower than Chalice and Leangle, Kenzaki's skills as a Kamen Rider more than make up for it, to the point of defeat the Caucasus Undead without using any Rouze Cards aside from Change Beetle. - Another Rider= Another Blade *'Height:' 201.0 cm. *'Weight:' 101.0 kg. *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2004 *'Position of year:' Back *'Name and position:' BLADE, unknown :Powers and Abilities *Rouze Card usage: Another Blade is capable of utilizing Rouze Cards in various ways. The cards are not limited to what Kamen Rider Blade was capable of using. }} Equipment Device *Blay Buckle: Primary transformation belt *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to attack, depending on which card is used Weapons *Blay Rouzer: Personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) is labeled and . Meme Kazuma is the center of a Japanese meme dubbed , in which actor Takayuki Tsubaki's emotion-slurred speech, is treated as a separate language (the name comes from his line in the first episode, , with "honto" ("really") coming out as "ondul", turning into ). This meme was named the and has been referenced in other works, such as ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The meme has been acknowledged within the Kamen Rider franchise, with Kazuma Kendate of Kamen Rider Decade mistaking "Chief" and "cheese". It is further referenced in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, where "Have you really betrayed us?!" is Blade's special intro dialog with Garren, and in Kamen Rider: Battride War, where the quote is the name of one of the game's achievements. Sougo Tokiwa, in disbelief, yelled the same thing towards Kazuma upon seeing he was Another Blade. Notes